Ultraman Jack
Ultraman Jack is the main character of The Return of Ultraman. A 17,000-19,000 year old Ultraman that was originally named "New Ultraman" (新ウルトラマン, Shin Urutoraman?), or just "Kaettekita Ultraman" (帰ってきたウルトラマン?), after the show's title. In the 70s to early 80s Tsuburaya and Bandai held a contest for children to pick a new name for the character due to licensing issues. Hideki Go A young race car driver that died when rescuing a little boy and a dog from falling rubble caused by a fight between Takkong and Zazahn. His valiant sacrifice is noted by everyone, even his friends and the new defense force MAT (Monster Attack Team), but an unseen being also takes notice. Looking over him is "New Ultraman (Ultraman Jack)", who is so touched by his heroics that he decides to combining his own life-force with Hideki's, thus bringing him back to life (just like the original Ultraman did with Shin Hayata), much to everyone's astonishment. MAT asks him to join the team, which he does, especially since, in this frightening new "Age of Monsters", the earth will need a saviour. In times of crisis, Hideki Go will raise his right arm, and by force of will, transforms into Ultraman Jack to fight monsters. In 1986, Ultraman Jack and the Ultra Brothers chase Yapool to Earth, in which they imprison the monster under the ocean near Kobe City. In the process, the Ultra Brothers lost their powers and are forced to live as human beings. Hideki Go, in particular, returns to the car-racing industry and works as a racing instructor. He appears to own a racing academy. 20 years later, in 2006, Go and the other Ultra Brothers transform again in order to help Ultraman Mebius. Eventually, the Ultra Brothers regain their powers and returned to normal when Zoffy and Ultraman Taro came to help them. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras to remain in contact with his human host; Hideki Go still serves as a vessel for the mighty alien warrior, as seen in the Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Jack Statistics *'Height': 40 meters *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Human Form': Hideki Go *'Transformation Item': None, using Force of Will (Urutora Nenriki). He is an exception among Ultramen, since he does not use an external device to transform, like Ultraman´s Beta Capsule, Ultra Seven´s Ultra-Eye, and so forth. *'Home Planet': The Land Of Light, Nebula M78 Ultraman Jack's Powers & Weapons *'Specium Ray': Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "t" shape. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Slash': Jack can fire the Ultra-Slash from his hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *'Ultra Bracelet': A multipurpose weapon that can be used like the Eye Slugger, but can also transform into a lance, a cross, shield, and light reflector. It can even piece back together a dismembered Ultraman. *'Cinerama Shot': Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Fog Beam': Jack can fire a stream of energy from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. *'Eye Beams': Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. *'Ultra Barrier': A telekinetic barrier that is powerful enough to turn back a tidal wave. Possibly one of the most elaborate display of movements for any Ultra ability. *'Ultra-Frost': Jack can fire an ice beam attack that can defrost any freeze monsters. *'Body Spark': Jack can send electric shock waves though his body. Used to shock monsters who are grabbing hold of Jack. *'Palm Fireball': Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. *'Hand Blast': Jack can fire an energy beam from his hand in a similar style as the M78 beam, but weaker than usual M78 beam. Ultraman Jack also has the ability to "see" invisible enemies by piercing through their camouflage and detecting them.